


The Self-Deprecating Elves With Inferiority Complexes

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Homosexual relationship, M/M, do you get the point?, emotional conflict is just fluff, the comfort is the fluff, the hurt is the fluff, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8993641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Self-Deprecating Elves With Inferiority Complexes, A.K.A. Elrond/Lindir Fluff/First Kiss When Elrond overhears a conversation meant solely for the ears of Lindir and Glorfindel alone, he finds out that his feelings are returned. A bit of self-deprecation later, and the two miserable old sods are kissing. AND THE FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!! #ihadtoomuccaffeine





	

Lindir and Glorfindel had been locked in a heated argument for a while now. Elrond was watching them from across the courtyard; his eyebrows furrowed in concern for his favorite minstrel. And if Elrond thought of Lindir as something else too, that was entirely Elrond's business. The voices were growing louder and Elrond leaned forward nearly imperceptibly, so as to hear a bit better without being noticed.  Lindir was blushing profusely and bowing; it didn't look like he would stop anytime soon. 

"I sincerely apologise Glorfindel, but that is my business and mine alone!" the elf was saying. Glorfindel frowned, clearly annoyed. 

"Well you might as well tell the poor elf; it can't be good for him to be wondering about the halls of Imladris wondering why his minstrel acts the way he does." replied the balrog-slayer. He tossed his golden hair over one shoulder carelessly with an unimpressed expression and watched as Lindir threw up his hands in exasperation.                 

"For the Valars' sake, Glorfindel! I am NOT telling Elrond that I love him!" Elrond froze, shocked. Lindir leaned forward and poked Glorfindel in the chest, still not noticing that they had an audience. "No matter how true it may be."

This final sentence had Elrond's head spinning, and he quickly strode out of the courtyard before his presence could be detected.     

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The elf lord stayed by the minstrels’ balcony for the rest of the day, staring off into the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


It wasn't until Elrond detected Lindir's footsteps nearing the balcony he had leant against all day that he decided on a course of action. Rounding the corner, a harried-looking Lindir stopped immediately. 

Elrond turned his head slightly and cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head in an inviting fashion. 

A steady blush began to cover Lindir's cheeks as he wordlessly picked up his harp from the doorframe and joined Elrond. The elf lord most certainly did not peek out of the corner of his eye to see the way that Lindir's lithe form leant on the balcony rail. Most certainly did not. Nope, not in the least. notnotnot- fine... maybe a little.

Lindir began plucking a pleasant melody on the harp and the minstrel's companion had to force himself not to be sucked into the gentle music.                            

"I overheard your conversation with Glorfindel today," said Elrond, trying to keep his voice light. Lindir's fingers froze and the last note played (a B, if Elrond’s ears weren’t deceiving him) slowly faded. When the other elf spoke for the first time, the tone of his voice was both terrified and timid. How he managed that look, Elrond would never know.

"If I may, my Lord, which conversation?"               

"The one in the courtyard."                       

Lindir's eyes widened and a sharp inhalation alerted could be heard. He shot Elrond a wary and frightened glance. "I- you speak of the northern one?" His voice was small and Elrond  pursed his lips, wanting to comfort the younger elf.

"That would be the one."                                

Lindir nearly dropped his harp as he set it down as quickly as he could, before immediately turning to face the lord of Imladris. His posture was tense. "I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience that may have caused. I should have been more careful. And I swear to the high Valar; if you want me gone, I will take my harp and be out of Imladris in a fortnight. Or I can leave it behind for another minstrel. Please, I would beg your forgiveness if you wished it!" His voice was becoming more panicked by the second, only ceasing when Elrond placed a gentle finger over Lindir's half-parted lips.

"I should most decidedly not want that." Elrond frowned slightly as he withdrew his finger. "What I should like to know, is if all that you said was true."

The look of a caged animal was not a good look for Lindir to wear, Elrond reflected. And Ai Elbereth! How Elrond wanted nothing more that to surround him; to keep away any terrors that may plague the younger elf.

"My lord," Lindir was clearly hesitant. "I understand that our positions are most inconvenient. Therefore, I humbly beg your forgiveness and would like to apologize for any misconception. I do," Another blush rose to Lindir's cheeks. "Love you; quite much, indeed." Now he hurried as he spoke, as if wanting to get his thoughts into the conversation before Elrond could cut him off. "And I understand why it is entirely illogical and I know that one such as yourself could never harbor interest for me. Therefore, I should like it if you held no guilt. I may love you, but it would never be for-" Lindir continued, his reasons becoming increasingly self-deprecating and foolish. He seemed to have given much thought to this. 

Elrond shook his head.

Tonight, the elf lord would be entirely unpredictable, because his mind was made up. Tonight, Elrond would not- did not- plan, as he leant forward to press a kiss upon the soft lips of the other, effectively cutting off the rant. Lindir's eyes widened and a heady blush spread across his cheeks. Elrond's own eyes closed, as he waited and enjoyed the gentle brushing of the smooth lips against his own. Lindir's resolve seemed to melt away and, within seconds, he was kissing Elrond back. When they finally broke apart, both were dazed slightly.

The elven lord smiled fondly, wrapping a loose hand around Lindir's hip and leading him to a bench. Lindir's hair and face were colored a near silver by the moon, but Elrond could still detect the softness of love in Lindir's eyes and the blush of pink on his cheeks. 

"Tonight," Elrond said, unbuttoning the clasps and wrapping his outer-cloak around both their shoulders. "I would like nothing more than to just talk. To just be two elves." Lindir smiled hazily up at Elrond in return, and buried his face in the other elf's chest while inhaling his scent. Elrond smiled and let his lips drop to Lindir's hair, brushing a chaste kiss across the brown strands. 

After several moments, Lindir tilted his head back slightly, locking Elrond in his enticing gaze. "I love you." he said simply. 

Elrond's face was soft as he replied: "And I you, for longer than you could ever have guessed." He brushed a final kiss across the tips of Lindir's hair before a low chuckle escaped him. 

"And I am honestly quite confused as to why such a lovely creature such as you could ever love one as jaded such as myself." His words were coming clearer now, and with complete honesty. Lindir stared for a couple of moments. Then a gentle laugh fell from his lips, the dimples in his cheeks showing.                        

"We are a couple of self-deprecating elves with inferiority complexes, aren't we?" 

The two elves shared a laugh which promised of many to come. Then Elrond leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss over Lindir's nose. 

"And we shall be so together."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ai Elbereth. This is remarkably cheesy. But I’m proud of it. Especially since I suffered from writer’s block halfway through and literally took a break to make a candle out of bacon. I’m not joking. I made a candle. Out. of. Bacon.


End file.
